A process for the preparation of enantiomerically enriched cyclic β-heteroaryl carboxylic acids via enantioselective hydrogenation has been described in the PCT Publication WO 2007/113155. The process was found to be unsatisfactory with regard to the reaction conditions needed, the achievable yield and the enantiomeric purity of the reaction product.